A study is proposed to investigate the relationship between patterns of emotional interaction and marital distress, loneliness and the physical and psychological health of both spouses. The study extends previous research beyond conflict resolution to the study of closeness and friendship in marriage and extends research systematically across socioeconomic class boundaries. The implications for marital therapy are discussed of a theory that focuses on a couple's emotional life and philosophy of marriage. A large N random sample study of blue and white collar marriage is described. The data base includes interviews and questionnaires that tap the couple's philosophy of marriage; observational data of verbal and nonverbal behavior; the couple's self report of their affect on video recall, and psychophysiological measures of emotional response. Using sequential and time-series analyses, a classification system is proposed of marriages independent of socioeconomic class that describes five types of marriages based on two concepts: dominance and affective patterns of interaction. The long term goal of this work is the development of a new intervention program for distressed marriages that focuses in the couple's philosophy of marriage, their friendship, their emotional exchanges, as well as on conflict resolution.